Advanced analog and radio frequency (RF) ICs generally include at least one precision metal-to-polysilicon capacitor located above the semiconductor surface, such as for a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) IC. A metal-to-polysilicon capacitor is formed between the polysilicon gate level and the metal 1 (M1) level.
Advanced analog circuit applications may need precision capacitors which have voltage nonlinearity of less than +1 part per million (ppm) and a capacitance density larger than 1 fF/μm2. In the integration of metal-to-polysilicon capacitors the capacitor dielectric layer (or dielectric layers) generally remain over the entire die area.